


Snap

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Poetry, Redemption, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Gabriel's redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

He swaggers through the door

Oozing tricks from his fingertips

But with redemption in his hands

And sweets on stand by

 

He smirks like he's wanted

His eyes glinting with mischief

But his pranks have gone sour

And his acting is just dessert

 

He jokes around with old friends

Playing dead to amuse them

But he flies back home

More alive than ever

 

He swaggers back through that door

Wearing a mask of confidence

But you sink your hatred in him

And his cowardice shows

 

He raises his hands

As if to surrender

But he smiles

And pulls his greatest stunt yet

 

He's learned new tricks while you were gone

Snap

 

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my other work too.... or not.  
> Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks!


End file.
